Operation: PROM
by numbuh349
Summary: The school is having a 4th to 10th grade prom. Who will ask who? The first story to my new fan fic series x]
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Kids Next Door

**Operation: P. R. O. M.**

**People**

**Really**

**Obsessing over this**

**Magical moment**

_I'm going to start to keep a journal. I want to remember things after decommissioning. and it will be nice to keep a journal, ya know, just to write down my thoughts. Ughh, I sound like a cruddy girl... Anyway, lets start with me. I'm Wallabee Beatles, I go but my friends call me Wally, im 10 years old, and im known as Numbuh 4 of the Kids Next Door, Sector V. Were a group of kids who fight adult teriony. My closest friends are: **Nigel Uno, aka numbuh 1. **He's our sectors leader. Bald, thin, and he loves missions. I mean, he won't even go to the beach with us on our DAY OFF. But still, he's my second best friend. Than Theres **Hoagie P. Gilligan, aka numbuh 2. **My Best Friend, chubby, likes to tell jokes, (that aren't even funny) and loves to invent things and fly. Than **Abby Lincoln, aka numbuh 5.** Brave, thin, not too loud, and one thing I like about her is that she's not a girly girl. She isn't afraid to be herself and hang out with the guys. She's definitely someone I can tell anything. Also, she loves talking in 3rd person. (Gets Really Annoying) Than, lastly, there's **Kuki Sanban, aka numbuh 3, aaka the girl of my dreams.** Thin, long black hair, beautiful, loves her rainbow dorkies, and she's one in a million. I don't know what it is about her that gets to me... Her smile, her hair, her laugh, her personality, I just don't know. I have liked her for the longest time, but I haven't been able to tell her. Every time I try I stutter, and just pause. I mean, there's the thought of rejection, what if she turns me down. I know I will tell her soon, I just don't know when, but it will be soon. I like her so much.. Eh who am I kidding, it's more than me liking her. I honestly think I am in love with her. No other girl has made me feel the way Kuki does. Sure, I have gotten asked out by other girls, but I always turn them down for kuki. There nothing compared to her... Ehh Crud. I got to go down for breakfast, numbuh 5 gets mad when she has to call me more than three times.. _

_Wally _

**At Breakfast:**

"It's about time you got down here" Abby said

"Can't a guy hang in his cruddy room for a minute without getting bothered?" Wally muttered

"Not when we have to get to school" Nigel said in a rush

"Whets the hurry Numbuh 1?" Hoagie asked

"Oh, Lizzie has something to show me" Nigel said, "Actually, she wanted us all to be there, at the fountain before class starts"

"Well Numbuh 5 says lets get going than" Abby stated in a 3rd person

"Yeah! Lets Hurry! Maybe it's news on the new rainbow monkey movie!" Kuki yelled happily

"Yeah, lets go" Wally sighed. He wasn't a big fan of lizzie, but he put up with her for Nigel.

**At The Fountain:**

"NIGIE! You came!" lizzie yelled, running over to Nigel.

Everyone except Nigel grinned

"Yes, Yes lizzie, now what is it you wanted to show us" Nigel asked

"Look!' Lizzie said, and held out a poster. It read:

**4-10 Grade Prom**

**Were: School Gym (Will be decorated)**

**When: Next Friday Night**

**Requirements: Must be dressed formally.**

**So bring a date, and get ready to have some fun!**

Wally's jaw dropped.

"A prom? A Cruddy Prom! But were only in the 4th grade!" Wally Blurted out

"Yeah, that may be true, but there probably just preparing us for the real thing" Hoagie Stated

"Numbuh 5 doesnt see what the big deal is. It's just a formal dance. Big Deal" Abby said

"Won't this be great Nigie! You and me on the dance floor, just being together... It will be sooooo ROMANTIC!" Lizzie cried in excitement

Nigel looked embaressed yet content with the thought

"Numbuh 1, you can't seriously be looking forward to this" Wally questioned

"So what if he is Wallabee!" Lizzie Answered for Nigel, "Come on Nigie, let's go!'

Lizzie stormed off angrily, dragging Nigel.

"Man that girls gotta get a grip!" Wally challenged

"Numbuh 5 says your the one who needs to get a grip. Calm down"

"Yeah cool it numbuh 4" Hoagie said agreeing with numbuh 5

"I can't wait for this! I wonder who I should ask? or who will ask me!" Kuki said

Wally gulped and than turned red, as Abby and Hoagie looked over

"Yeah numbuh 4, do you know who will ask kuki to the dance?" Abby said laughing with Hoagie.

Everyone knows how Wally feels towards Kuki. He is very obvious. Everyone seems to know except for Kuki herself. So they usually mess with him about this kind of stuff.

Wally blushed

"We better get to class" Hoagie said

"Yeah lets go" Kuki agreed

"Oh and guys, we have a secret mission planned for Saturday. Numbuh's 3 and 4 need to stay at the treehouse to keep an eye out for the villains. Numbuh 1 wanted us to let you know"

"Okay!" Kuki said

"I guess..." sighed Wally

**That Night:**

_There having this 4-10 grade prom at school. We have the option of asking someone to the dance. It's a formal dance, so it would be a night a lot of us will not forget. This is my chance. My chance to ask Kuki on a date. It would be perfect. Than that night. I could tell her everything. I have to make my move fast though, because Kuki is a girl that a lot of the guys are into. She's never gone out with any of them, but still it could happen. I think I will wait until this weekend. or maybe next week.. ehhh I don't know. im going to go watch some wrestling now and head to bed. later._

_Wally_

**-Transmission Interrupted-**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day in class:**

"Class, im now going to record your scores into my grade book. You may quietly chat" said Ms.Williams

"Kuki, are you excited for the dance?" Abby asked

"Yes! I can't wait! It will be so much fun, I haven't gotten a date yet though, have you?" asked Kuki

"Nah, Numbuh 5 is just waiting for the right guy to ask" Abby said

With that Hoagie blushed

"Hey Kuki" said a voice from behind

"Oh hey The Kid!" kuki replied

Wally did not like The Kid, He was always talking to numbuh 3 and staring at her. He has had a lot of girls after him, why does he have to like kuki.

"So do you have a date for the dance yet?" The kid questioned

"No, _The Kid, _she doesn't have a date, and she's not taking any requests right now, so back off!" Wally snipped

"I wasn't talking to you _Wallabee_" The kid challenged, "I was talking to kuki

"Wally don't be rude!" Kuki yelled, "and no, I don't have a date yet the kid"

"Ohh well, I was wondering, would you want to go with me?" The kid asked

Wally froze, as Abby and Hoagie watched nervously to see what kuki would say. They new that Wally cared about kuki a lot.

"Hmm. I'll have to think about it. But thanks for the offer. I'll let you know"Kuki happily said

Wally wiped the sweat of his forehead in relief as he heard what kuki said.

"Alright thanks" the kid said as he walked back to his seat

"We can't let her say yes to the kid!" Hoagie whispered to Abby

"Numbuh 5 says she has an idea" Abby said to Hoagie

"What is it?" Hoagie asked

"Well, since we were going to go checkout the new water park with lizzie and numbuh 1 and made up the whole secret mission thing just to leave numbuh 3 and 4 together (which was suppossed to be a joke), I say we let numbuh 1 and lizzie go and you and I secretly stay behind and make things fly for numbuh 3 and 4, cause numbuh 5 and you both know he wont ask without backing out, so we need to be there to move things along" Abby said

"Alright, but only because Wally is my best friend and kuki is one of my close friends" Hoagie said

"Than its a done deal" Abby stated

"Well Numbuh 5, actually, uhm.. I was wondering, would you wanna go to the dance with me?" Hoagie said

"Numbuh 5 would love to go to the dance with Numbuh 2" Abby said, grinning

Hoagie smiled, as Abby kissed him on the cheek, making sure no one saw, and than she walked away

**Later That Day:**

_Uhh! I hate the kid. He ruins everything. He asked kuki to the dance, and she said maybe! Can you believe this. My plans could be ruined. I need to ask her soon, and I mean soon soon, or I might just loose my chances at having a date with her. I need to think, and fast!_

_Wally_

"Numbuh 5!" Hoagie yelled

"What is it?" Abby asked

"Your not going to believe this. I found a way to help out with the whole numbuh 3 and 4 plan we've got going. I saw numbuh 4 writing in a journal all mad and stuff. I bet you he has tons of things about kuki in there. If we can snatch it, we could use it as proof or something incase he denies it" said Hoagie

"Numbuh 5 thinks your right. We'll snatch it tomorrow when numbuh 1 leaves and numbuh 3 and 4 are still asleep" stated Abby

"Yup! We sure can" said Hoagie

"By the way, why weren't lizzie and numbuh 1 in class today?" asked Abby

"Oh, they had to go to the office for something, I don't really remember, but numbuh 1 told me something like that" Hoagie said

"Alright" Abby said,

"Well Strike tomorrow" said Hoagie

Abby nodded

**-Transmission Interrupted-**


	3. Chapter 3

_I think I'll ask kuki tomorrow.. or maybe today.. I don't know. All I know is that I hope she says yes when I ask her. She means so much to me. Anyway today's the big giant sooper secret mission. I have to stay home with numbuh 3. Last night was sooooo funny because numbuh 2 and I had a burping contest, and it lasted so long, but of course he won. We always have burping contests, and sometimes I'll come so close to beating him, but I loose in the end. I'll be back later._

_Wally_

**That morning:**

"Alright team, were off" Nigel said

"Bye" everyone said around the same time

"We'll be right back" Abby said walking away dragging Hoagie along.

"Yeah okay" Wally said

"Fine with me!" Kuki happily said

"Numbuh 5 says its about time to get that journal" Abby said "how bout you?"

Hoagie nodded

"Lets go get it" He said, "c'mon!"

**Abby and Hoagie quietly snuck up the stairs as Wally and kuki played video games**

"Were is it?" Hoagie whispered

"Numbuh 5 found it" Abby whispered back, " Now lets get out of her and into your room so we can read this"

"Alright" Hoagie said.

**Abby and Hoagie entered his room**

"So lets open this thing and read it!" Hoagie said

Abby opened the journal that contained of four entries

"CHUBBY? JOKES THAT ARENT FUNNY!" Hoagie screamed

"Be quite before you get Numb-" Abby paused, "3rd person annoying! Oh no he didn't"

"Geeze, he's real nice" Hoagie groaned

"Let's get back on task" Abby said

"Jackpot" Hoagie said while pointing, "It's true, and confirmed by him, he loves numbuh 3"

Abby nodded

"Numbuh 5 knew it all along" Abby said, "She was sure of it"

"Hoagie, go get Wally, and make sure kuki doesn't come along"

"Okay!" Hoagie agreed.

**Hoagie ran down the stairs and finds Wally and Kuki arguing over who won.**

"Uhm.. Numbuh 4, I need to talk to you in private" Hoagie said

"Why?" Wally asked

"It's important" Hoagie responded

"Alright" Wally moaned

He never liked it when people interrupted him while he was with Kuki. Even if they were arguing.

Hoagie grabbed Wally's arm and ran up the stairs

"Were are we going?" Wally questioned

"My room, with numbuh 5" Hoagie answered

"I got him numbuh 5!" Hoagie said, tossing numbuh 4 on his bed, and locking the door.

"Uhm.. guys, what are you doing?" Wally said

"Numbuh 2 and 5 know you love kuki, and want to ask her to prom" Abby said with a smirk

"Are you crazy! I do not!" Wally denied

"Ohh okay" Hoagie said, pulling out Wally's journal "Than what's this?"

Wally's jaw dropped as he stared at the journal

"Were did you guys g-get that?" Wally nervously asked

"Your room" Hoagie said

"Numbuh 5 says you better get to asking Numbuh 3 to prom, before it's too late, or we may just have to do it for you." Abby said

Wally sighed

"Alright, I do like her, and I do wanna ask her, but im really nervous, what if she says no?" Wally said

"And what if she says yes?" Abby smartly said

"Your both right" Wally said, "I'll ask her today.. Now.."

Hoagie and Abby looked at each other proudly.

"Good" Hoagie replied

"But before I ask," Wally said, "How much of that did you guys read?"

"All of it" Hoagie said

Hoagie handed Wally his journal

Wally gulped, turned around, and prepared to face his fear

**-Transmission Interrupted-**


	4. Chapter 4

"Uhm, Kuki?" Wally asked

"Ohh hey Wally what's up?" Kuki asked

"I have to ask you a question" Wally said

"Yes, Numbuh 4" Kuki said as she stared at him with a glow in her eyes

Wally could not get enough of that. Her eyes. Her big beautiful eyes. He thought they were one of her greatest features, Along with her long black hair. He loved how she kept it long

"Well I was wondering.." Wally said while shuffling his feet

"I know you like the kid and all but, I wanted to know if you would be my date for prom" Wally said, blushing

Kuki stood there frozen for a second

Oh no here it comes, I knew she didn't like me I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Wally thought as he turned around but was stopped by the touch of Kuki's hand on his shoulder

"Wally, I would LOVE to be your prom date" Kuki said, smiling

Wally stood in shock, this time, a good kind of shock as Kuki skipped off.

Numbuh 2 and 5 stood there watching the whole time. They walked out and tapped Wally's shoulder.

"We told you it would all work out numbuh 4" Hoagie said happily

"Numbuh 5 says we did good" Abby said

"No, you guys didn't do good" Wally said

Abby and Hoagie showed a dirty look

"You guys did great" Wally said, "Thank you."

_You Will never believe this! Abby and Hoagie came up with this whole scheme to get me to ask kuki to the dance, cause they said they knew I liked her, (hope I wasn't too obvious) and they found my journal so I couldn't deny it. They told me to ask kuki, or they would do It for me. So I did ask her. She didn't turn me down J she actually said yes. I have a chance with my dream girl, the girl I love, the girl I want, the girl I need, and I can tell her everything the day of the prom. In just 5 days. I can't wait. _

_Wally_

**-Transmission Interrupted-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Four Days Later:**

"I cannot wait for prom Abby" Kuki said

"Haha why so you can be with numbuh 4?" Abby said giggling

Kuki blushed

"Well, that and, I entered for Prom Queen" Kuki said, "There going to announce the finalists in during lunch! (which was now)"

"Good for you numbuh 3" Abby smiled, "You have my vote"

"Thanks" Kuki said

"Hey guys" Nigel said

"Hey numbuh 1!" Kuki said, "We haven't seen much of you these past few days"

"Yeah, I've spent my free time with lizzie" Nigel replied

"Numbuh 5 thinks Nigel's in love" Abby said

"Numbuh 1 agrees" Nigel said mimicking Abby's 3rd person

"Wow numbuh 1, you really love lizzie?" Kuki asked

Nigel nodded as he walked off to go sit with Lizzie

"I hope I find someone who loves me like that one day" Kuki said

"Girl, Numbuh 5 thinks you already have" Abby said pointing to Wally as he walked over to there table.

Kuki looked at Abby giggled.

"Hey Kooks" Wally said

"Hey Wally. So whats up with Kooks? Is it my new nickname" Kuki said smiling

"I dont know. If you want it to be. I just always wanted to call you that." He said blushing

Numbuh 5 smiled at the sight of that

"Numbuh 5, wanna sit with me?" Hoagie shouted from the next table down

Abby winked at him

"I'll leave you to alone" Abby said giggling

They both blushed

"Attention Students: The Results for the prom king and queen finalists are in" It said over the loudspeaker

"Ohh Wally! This is it! I Hope I Made it!" Kuki said

Wally crossed his fingers and held Kuki's hand

"Our two finalists for prom queen are Kuki Sanban, Cree Lincoln, Lizzie Divine, "

Everyone in the room applauded

"And Emily Delightful"

"WHAT! Ughh her.." kuki said, "She's my competition!"

"Guess so kooks, but I know you will win"

"Our two finalists for prom king are Wallabee Beatles, The Kid, Nigel Uno,"

Everyone in the room clapped as wally turned bright red and jumped on the table

"ME! I didn't enter!" Wally said.

"Well someone must have entered you" kuki said

"Who would ent-" Wally paused and looked over at Abby

She was waving and cracking up at the sight of Wally's face.

Wally showed his fist at her

"And Chad Dickson"

"Im up against Nigel, Chad, and The Kid!" Wally yelled, "This will be just great"

"Your right Wallabee, it will be" the kid said

"Oh hi the kid" Kuki said

"Hey kuki, so do you have an answer for me?" The kid asked, "You know about being my date to the prom?"

The kid gave a devious look to Wally, who just smiled

"Uhm..yeah. About that" Kuki replied, "Wally asked me, and I said yes. Im sorry"

The kid froze

"Oh.." He said

"Sorry" Kuki replied.

The kid walked away as wally laughed at the site of that

"So Kuki, my dad is friends with a guy who owns a limo company" Wally said, "He's going to see if he can get us a limo for the prom"

"A LIMO!" Kuki said, and ran over to the other side of the table to hug Wally"

He blushed as the others saw from across the room and were laughing

"There too cute together" Lizzie said, "Even though Wallabee is a complete jerk, he suites her"

"I can agree to that" Nigel said, "Lizzie come here"

She leaned in

"Closer" Nigel said

She leaned in even more, and Nigel flicked the crumb off of her face.

"You had a crumb on your face" Nigel said

"That's all you wanted to do!" Lizzie said sadly

"No, I also wanted to do this" Nigel said

He leaned in and kissed her. There first kiss.

Lizzie blushed

"Oh Nigie!" Lizzie gasped

Out of Nowhere Emily Delightful showed up standing at Wally and Kuki's table.

Kuki never did like Emily. She was a pretty popular British girl who asked Wally out a lot. Kuki never liked it one ounce. She had feeling towards wally for awhile now, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Hello Wallabee Beatles you handsome hunk" Emily said as she smiled

"Hi Emily" Wally said, " so what is it you want, shouldn't you be with your cruddy girl friends"

"Actually I came to ask you a question. Do you wanna go to prom with me?" Emily asked

"Sorry, im going with kuki, and I have told you before, Im not interested" Wally said

"Oh you are. Sorry I asked than… Hi_ kuki_. Didn't even notice _you_ were here." Emily exclaimed

Kuki gave Emily the worst look ever.

"What the crud is wrong with you!" Wally yelled, "That was totally uncalled for, go hang out with your cruddy girlfriends"

"Humph" Emily sighed as she walked away.

Emily is a very popular girl. A lot of the boys liked her. She had practically everything she wanted to have except for Wally. Kuki is also is popular. Wally was just never interested, and Emily hated that that was the only thing she couldnt have.

"Thanks Wally, but you didn't have to do that." kuki said

"It's no big Kooks. Emily can be a cruddy jerk at times, but she can also be really nice" Wally said

Emily walked to the next table over

"Hey hoagie, do you have a date to the prom?" Emily asked

"Yup I do, numbuh 5" Hoagie said proudly

"Ohh alright" Emily said.

She turned to go to the next table and bumped into someone

"Oopse, im sorry I-" Emily paused drooling

"Why if it isn't Emily Delightful. I have heard a lot about you" Chad said

"Y-You know me?" Emily asked

"Of course" Chad said, "I know a lot of beautiful girls such as yourself"

Emily blushed

"I was looking for you earlier…" Chad said

"You were?" Emily asked

"Yes, I was, I wanted to know if you had a date to prom" Chad said, " so do you?"

"No I don't, but im looking" Emily said

"Well, by any chance would you be my date?" Chad asked

"YES!" Emily screamed so that the nearly the whole cafeteria heard her as she smiled so widely.

"Hahaha. Great, so I'll pick you up around 7 tomorrow night?" Chad asked

"It's a date" Emily said

**-Transmission Interrupted- **


	6. Chapter 6

**1 day later, 2 Hours Before The Prom:**

_Im so psyched. Tonight's the big night. Me and kuki, kuki and me. I cannot wait. Just to tell her everything. It will be great. Emily asked me out again. The girl knows I said no, she just keeps asking and asking. I wonder who she's going with. I think she upset kuki earlier. But I don't know. She's not a bad person, kuki and I both know it. She just likes to have everything. Rumor has it she's going to prom with that cruddy traitor Chad. Well I gotta go pick up my tux. _

_Wally_

"Oh hello my kooky koala! Are you ready for your big date?" Mr.Beatles asked Wally

"Yes dad. Thanks for getting us the limo. Do you have the corsages?" Wally said

"No worries son, there right here" Mr.Beatles replied

"Alright than, lets go pick everyone up, starting with numbuh 1 and lizzie" Wally said, "oh and dad, you _really _don't have to go.."

"oh don't worry son, I want to be there to get pictures of you and that young Sheila kuki. It can be our Christmas card you know? Im great at taking photos. Watch how your old man gets it done!" Mr.Beatles said

"Lets not go _that_ far dad" Wally said

They soon arrived at Nigel's house and there they found a handsome Nigel, with lizzie, his date who happened to look really good. Her hair was done very nicely, it must have been done professionally, or taken hours. She was wearing a nice pink dress.

"Hey numbuh 1, lizzie" Wally said, "excited for tonight?"

"You bet wallabee" Lizzie said, "how about you?"

"Yu-" Wally paused

"Of course he is excited. Wallabee cant wait" Mr.Beatles answered for Wally

Lizzie and Nigel laughed

They pulled up to Hoagies house were there was a very clean looking hoagie. He didn't have his flying hat on, or goggles, and his hair was combed very neatly. Everyone was stunned when they saw Abby. She was in a dark blue dress, something she never wears, pearls, and had no hat on and her hair down in cornrows. She looked amazing.

"Hey guys, hey Mr.Beatles " Hoagie said

"Ello there Hoagie" Mr.Beatles said.

"Abigail, you look so pretty!" Lizzie said to Abby

"Thanks" Abby replied

Everyone else had there corsages on.

Finally they pulled in front of kukis house. Wally opened the door and nervously waited for kuki to walk down the driveway. The others sat and watched. They all knew Wally has been waiting for this for along long time. Then it happened, Kuki walked down the driveway. She looked breathtaking. She was wearing a transparent black silk gown and behind the transparent black was a dark green. Her hair was pulled back, she looked simply beautiful. Wally's jaw dropped.

"Kooks, you look amazing" he said to her

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself" she said smiling

Wally went to put the corsage on but his dad interrupted.

"Son, let me take some photos of you and this fine young sheila" Mr.Beatles said.

Kuki laughed as wally looked quite embarressed

He took the pictures as Wally and kuki put there corsages on.

Everyone ready?

They all sat in the limo awaiting there arrival to there prom.

**-Transmission Interrupted-**


	7. Chapter 7

"Here we are" Lizzie said

They entered the gym. It looked like a ballroom. Everything was decorated. You wouldn't even be able to tell that this was a gym.

Everyone went and did there own thing. Kuki and Wally danced. Nigel and Lizzie had some punch and talked. While Hoagie and Abby got acquainted even more. Than suddenly Emily and Chad walked through the door. She looked spectacular. Her hair was down, she was in a white gown, and her nails were done. Chad looked very handsome in his tuxedo. They walked over to the dance floor and bumped into Wally and kuki.

"Hey traitor" Wally said to Chad

"Hey loser" Chad replied

"So you too found each other?" Wally said, "_cute_"

"Yeah" Emily said, "Were so going to get the names as king and queen, unlike you two"

"Well show you!" Kuki shouted back at Emily

**About 4 hours later:**

"Were about to announce our prom king and queen, along with the runner-ups"

"This years runner-up king is Chad Dickonson, and our king is Wallabee Beatles! Both of you boys, come on up!"

"Ohh my gosh! awesome job wally!" Kuki cheered

"Thanks" Wally said

"This years runner-up queen is Emily Delightful, and this years queen is Kuki Sanban. Come on up ladies!"

Everyone cheered

"Congratulations! Here are your crowns and sashes. The King and Queen and Runner-up King and Queen will now share a slow dance"

Wally gulped.

"Congratulations guys" Kuki said to Wally, Chad, and even Emily

"Thanks, you too!" They all said

They walked to the dance floor, and Wally took kukis hand.

"Ready for our dance?" He asked her

"Yes, Wally, I am" She replied

While Chad and Emily had a dance of their own on the other side of the dance floor.

"Emily, you are amazing" Chad said, "This has been an unforgettable night"

"Thank you, and yes, it has been" Emily said

He than laid none other than a kiss upon her lips. A passionate, loving kiss.

"Emily, I really, think I love you" Chad said

"Well, I think I might just love you too" Emily replied

He smiled and leaned in, kissing her, nothing more, nothing less

The dance was over. Everyone soon headed for the doors

"You know.. This dance was pretty good…" Hoagie said to Abby

"I think your right it was" Abby said, "But you know what would make it even better?"

"OH! A chili dog!" Hoagie said

"No fool!" Abby said

She kissed him. He turned bright red, and went gaga.

But Lizzie and Nigel were already getting down to business, kissing and talking about love, something Nigel would never do. He was starting to show his loving side.

"Chad…" Emily asked

"Yeah Em?" He said

"Are we..uhm.. Going out?" She said

"It depends, do you want to go out?" Chad said

She simply winked and hugged him, which eventually turned into a kiss.

Wally and Kuki were holding hands, walking on the sidewalk waiting for the limo to pull up

"Kuki, there's something I need to tell you" Wally said.

"Yes Wally?" She said

"Kuki, lets just make it simple. I Love you, I always have loved you and I always will love you" He said

"Wally, I love you too. More than anything. I always have and will. I was afraid you didn't like me" she said

"Afraid I didn't like you? I felt the same exact way, I was afraid you didn't like me" He said

"Well I guess we both know the truth now, huh?" she said happily

Without another word he leaned in and kissed her.

"Kuki there's something I brought for you" Wally said

He pulled out a box, and opened it.

"This is a promise ring. Would you be my girlfriend?" Wally asked her with a smile

"Oh Wally, of course I will!" She shouted as she hugged him.

He placed the ring on her ring finger. It fit perfectly.

They than kissed.

Everyone suddenly popped out of the bushes and behind cars. They were all applauding and cracking up. Some even took pictures. But the most embarrassing thing was this. Mr.Beatles came out from behind a bush, holding a video camera. He taped the whole thing.

"DAD!" Wally yelled

"Oh Son, I knew you had it in you" Mr.Beatles said

And with that, everyone laughed, even Wally and Kuki.

_Tonight was one of the greatest nights of my life. I couldn't have asked for anything more. I love you kuki…_

**-End Transmission-**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Woot! Thats the end of the first story of my new fan fic series. Something you should know about me is I LOVE 3/4 like more than ever. Always have and always will, its kinda an obsession. Can't wait to read your reviews, post some 3/4 fan fic links x**

**Numbuh349**


End file.
